309 Summer Vexgames - Day 10
The 31st of October, 309, was Day 10 of the 309 Summer Vexgames. This day saw the first matches for the men's waterpolo and the women's volleyball tournments, and additional rounds for men's football and handball and women's basketball. We also had medal disputes on discus throw, boxing, judo, shooting and swimming. Athletics - Discus Throw (male) The first event of the day at the Albalonga Stadium was the men's discus throw. The 37 athletes were first arranged on a qualifying round, with the top eight advancing to a final stage. Favourites include Ka'a Mu'atu from Mari'im, Kovza Rošasoran from Shaelia, Santana Caracciolo and Neptune Dubois from St. Samuel, and Westrian Alfred Tess. Results were as follows: QUALIFYING ROUND Pos. Nation Name Mark (metres) 01. MIM Ka'a Mu'atu 65.99 Q 02. SCW Kovza Rošasoran 65.94 Q 03. WES Alfred Tess 65.84 Q 04. UTA Francis Lewis 65.65 Q 05. STS Santana Caracciolo 64.99 Q 06. STS Neptune Dubois 64.66 Q 07. ROV Joh'nn Ayante 64.60 Q 08. BOB Ludmir Krammherr 64.42 Q 09. MIM Visi La'a 64.19 10. IWK Mojo Fett 63.83 11. STS Ulysses Minnelli 63.10 12. SCK Detlev VenTenKloof 62.64 13. CXG Luis Kawada 62.48 14. PCL Calo Ramburga 62.44 15. AET Remus Lovegood 61.98 16. ROV Sergei Zhirinovsky 61.75 17. KAN Paulis Fabino 61.64 18. UTA Edward Kopeya 61.34 19. DEU Miguel Lotterer 61.32 20. KYS Ermil Dengaridze 61.26 21. WOO Semi Sepagua 60.83 22. KAN Manin Garbankov 60.79 23. DJR Rastafa Abidi 60.69 24. AET Aidan Longbottom 60.24 25. KON Kaveni G'Narrl 60.18 26. KAL Eddi Brecht 60.02 27. LEN Rarano Valduro 59.92 28. LOM Gunnar Caldaravo 59.60 29. PCL Leonardo Luzíada 59.52 30. RAS Phil Manstone 59.51 31. UTA Arthur Edgemont 59.25 32. WOO Asuane Walawala 58.82 33. ROV Bede De Brouwer 58.55 34. SAN Steffen Umleit 58.22 35. STS Serge Roybal 56.44 36. STS Sabin Bernabò 56.29 37. UTA Hubert Ramali 56.19 FINAL ROUND Pos. Nation Name Mark (metres) 01. SCW Kovza Rošasoran 68.82 ***** GOLD 02. MIM Ka'a Mu'atu 68.02 ***** SILVER 03. WES Alfred Tess 67.81 ***** BRONZE 04. BOB Ludmir Krammherr 67.78 05. STS Santana Caracciolo 67.55 06. UTA Francis Lewis 67.09 07. ROV Joh'nn Ayante 65.39 08. STS Neptune Dubois 64.99 Kovza Rošasoran got the second gold medal so far for Shaelia, with a 67,82m mark. Ka'a Mu'atu, meanwhile, grabbed Mari'im's first medal, a silver. Alfred Tess got Westria the Bronze. Athletics - Discus Throw (female) For the female event, a very similar arrangement. The 33 athletes first took part on a qualifying round, with the top eight advancing to a final stage. Favourites for the medals include Turu Mo'ana and Ara'i Li'usa'a from Mari'im, Amarea De Brouwer from Rovens, Jorei Híyosse from the Shaelic Commonwealth, Katrina White from Utania, and Marisol Enriquez, Crystal Malik and Epona Mazzanti from St. Samuel. Results were as follows: QUALIFYING ROUND Pos. Nation Name Mark (metres) 01. SCW Jorei Híyosse 62.78 Q 02. STS Marisol Enriquez 62.77 Q 03. UTA Katrina White 62.51 Q 04. STS Epona Mazzanti 62.26 Q 05. MIM Turu Mo'ana 62.20 Q 06. KAN Mainica Boshiv 61.90 Q 07. ROV Amarea De Brouwer 61.72 Q 08. STS Crystal Malik 61.67 Q 09. STS Salus Mattei 61.61 10. BOB Jana Caraveran 61.29 11. AET Luna Lovegood 61.25 12. IWK Lara Tonnenschwer 60.28 13. KON Lavne K'Norek 60.19 14. CXG Evita Song 60.18 15. UTA Claire Marx 59.87 16. WOO Lin Yagatimuan 59.48 17. AET Astoria Peasegood 59.44 18. KAN Hari Jelicov 59.40 19. KYS Alma Gurudnadze 58.84 20. DEU Irmgard Fernandes 58.75 21. PCL Emanuella Baranga 58.61 22. LEN Edara Ferasia 58.50 23. MIM Ara'i Li'usa'a 58.45 24. OOO Lisbeth Rommel 58.20 25. LOM Lombriga Schecker 58.11 26. UTA Bettina Stirling 58.02 27. PCL Carolina Barbosa 57.44 28. RAS Jana Quartermaine 56.77 29. WOO Kim Karatimi 56.42 30. ROV Femke De Vries 54.81 31. SCK Anneliese Miran 53.08 32. UTA Claire Temana 53.00 33. STS Salena Gorgone 51.36 FINAL ROUND Pos. Nation Name Mark (metres) 01. MIM Turu Mo'ana 64.74 ***** GOLD 02. STS Crystal Malik 63.64 ***** SILVER 03. ROV Amarea De Brouwer 62.59 ***** BRONZE 04. SCW Jorei Híyosse 62.20 05. STS Marisol Enriquez 61.75 06. KAN Mainica Boshiv 61.40 07. UTA Katrina White 61.31 08. STS Epona Mazzanti 60.26 Turu Mo'ana, from Mari'im, got her nation their second medal of the day and their first gold so far, thanks to her 64,74m mark. Crystal Malik got another silver for St. Samuel, while Amarea De Brouwer grabbed Rovens' fourth bronze medal so far. Boxing - Super Bantamweight The super bantamweught tournemnt started at 14:00, with the 16 boxers being arranged on a simple playoff system. Kurt Goya, from Deucoland, is the favourite for the gold medal, being closelly followed by Jaruslav Bückling from Baben Bay, Arnald Devershvilli from Kasvria & Savarai, Yusuf Sanmaye from Niokolo Koba, and M. J. Coolend from Solanchatka. FIRST ROUND Bout 1-1 DEU Kurt Goya Q (KO, 1st Round) STS Favian Fortuna Bout 1-2 BOB Jaruslav Bückling Q (KO, 2nd Round) DJR Emir Al-Qudi Bout 1-3 KYS Arnald Devershvilli Q (KO, 2nd Round) STS Pas Bianchi Bout 1-4 NKO Yusuf Sanmaye Q (KO, 2nd Round) KAN Paulo Foghav Bout 1-5 SCK M. J. Coolend Q (KO, 3rd Round) SCW Nineb Loeszomad Bout 1-6 WES Albert VenHoydonck Q (decision) SAN Ed Rill Bout 1-7 NKO Gilles M'Boura Q (KO, 4th Round) AET Cerberus Everard Bout 1-8 KON Pone G'Rewerewe Q (KO, 1st Round) LOM Geraldo Murial QUARTERFINALS Bout 2-1 DEU Kurt Goya Q (KO, 1st Round) BOB Jaruslav Bückling Bout 2-2 KYS Arnald Devershvilli NKO Yusuf Sanmaye Q (KO, 1st Round) Bout 2-3 SCK M. J. Coolend Q (KO, 2nd Round) WES Albert VenHoydonck Bout 2-4 NKO Gilles M'Boura Q (KO, 3rd Round) KON Pone G'Rewerewe SEMIFINALS Bout 3-1 DEU Kurt Goya Q (KO, 3rd Round) NKO Yusuf Sanmaye Bout 3-2 SCK M. J. Coolend Q (decision) NKO Gilles M'Boura THIRD-PLACE PLAYOFF NKO Yusuf Sanmaye Q (decision) ***** BRONZE NKO Gilles M'Boura FINAL DEU Kurt Goya Q (KO, 1st Round) ***** GOLD SCK M. J. Coolend ***** SILVER As predicted, Kurt Goya got Deucoland her second boxing gold so far. Coolend, from Solanchatka, grabbed the silver, with Yusuf Sanmaye, from Niokolo Koba, winning the bronze. Judo - Half Heavyweight At 15:00, day 10 also saw the second day of judo competitions, with the half heavyweight tournment. Among the favourites, we have St. Samuel's Ulysses Mariñelarena, Aethelnian Cyril Fotheringay-Phipps and Chungxipang's Chuck Hiroyatse. Slavochka Gorsch, from Rovens, and Peete Fumiyama, also from Chungxipang, are close contenders. In all, 20 fighters took part on this event. First, the bottom eight fighters according to international rankings were placed on a qualifying phase, with the winner on each fight proceeding to the regular playoff tournment with the remaining twelve. QUALIFYING ROUND AET Marmaduke Chuffnell WGL Bruno Seisenbacker Q (1-0) DEU Guillermo Stich Q (1-0) PCL Ciro Gomez KYS Miroslav Murko Q (1-0) OOO Max Rollend IWK Ingemar Sollin Q (2-1) BOB Martin Schollert SECOND PHASE STS Ulysses Mariñelarena Q (3-1) IWK Ingemar Sollin AET Cyril Fotheringay-Phipps Q (1-0) WGL Bruno Seisenbacker CXG Chuck Hiroyatse Q (2-1) KYS Miroslav Murko ROV Slavochka Gorsch DEU Guillermo Stich Q (2-0) CXG Peete Fumiyama SCK Bruno Kallen Q (decision) SCW Stan Wisvúte Q (2-0) KAN Andreas Bostic STS James Bolzon WES Peter Schlithz Q (1-0) UTA Malcolm B'yara Q (decision) PCL André Aguiar QUARTERFINALS STS Ulysses Mariñelarena Q (1-0) AET Cyril Fotheringay-Phipps CXG Chuck Hiroyatse Q (3-2) DEU Guillermo Stich SCK Bruno Kallen Q (decision) SCW Stan Wisvúte WES Peter Schlithz Q (1-0) UTA Malcolm B'yara SEMIFINALS STS Ulysses Mariñelarena CXG Chuck Hiroyatse Q (1-0) SCK Bruno Kallen Q (decision) WES Peter Schlithz THIRD PLACE PLAYOFF STS Ulysses Mariñelarena WES Peter Schlithz Q (3-1) ***** BRONZE FINAL CXG Chuck Hiroyatse ***** SILVER SCK Bruno Kallen Q (1-0) ***** GOLD In a surprising result, Bruno Kallen from Solanchatka grabbed the gold medal from Chungxipang's Chuck Hiroyatse, who ended with the silver. On the third place playoff, Westrian Peter Schlithz beat favourite Samuelonian Ulysses Mariñelarena for the bronze. Shooting - 10 metre air rifle This was the second shooting event at these games. On a staging area at Forte Valca, the 29 shooters were arranged on a single round. Each shooter fired 60 shots with an air rifle at 10 metres distance from the standing position. Scores for each shot were in increments of 1, with a maximum score of 10. Results were as follows: Nation Name Points SCW Osae Staðol 598 ***** GOLD STS Romulus Grosvenor 597 ***** SILVER PCL Cacá Leonídeo 596 ***** BRONZE DEU Chacho Weissmann 595 UTA Joseph Kopani 594 DJR Ben Allahabad 594 POL Nadya Shoovenbrügg 593 DJR Lina Fhaafidia 593 CXG Harold Ebihara 592 BOB Gerda VendeHester 591 TRI Korinsaren 590 ROV Slavochka Gorsch 588 RAS Herbert Bullitt 587 UTA Sarah Amekipa 586 IWK Fiona Zeller 584 SAN Roberta Ganges 580 AET Willoughby Wooster 578 KAN Carloso Molotiv 577 STS Javaris Pontecorvo 576 LOM Petra Burgh 562 OOO Gerald Märtz 560 OOO Yosefa Wallertin 560 KYS Gernar Ffrantian 558 LEN Andrea Astiri 557 AET Ashe Paradine 555 LOM Nico Wagga 554 KAN Mario Levic 552 PCL Marcelo Bronshon 546 RAS Jeff Redds 545 Osae Staðol got a gold for the Shaelic Commonwealth, with St. Samuel's Romulus Grosvenor grabbing the silver. Cacá Leonídeo got the bronze for Porto Capital. Swimming - 2km Freestyle (male) As with all long-distance swimming events, this was disputed at the Batava Stream, which runs through Belo Quinto. All swimmers disputed the event on a single heat. Results were as follows: Pos. Nation Name Mark (minutes) 01. CXG Ryan Chia 29:57 ***** GOLD 02. LEN Miguel Condoro 30:09 ***** SILVER 03. WES Jochen Petersill 30:47 ***** BRONZE 04. DEU Max Sala 30:52 05. WES Vilhem Goedenjaar 31:05 06. CXG Rocko Tanaka 31:09 07. UTA Francis Turesbekova 31:11 08. CXG Inno Tsui 31:25 09. STS Duke Estrada 31:32 10. ROV Guridan Ostaf'i 31:34 11. SAN Lasse Birken 31:45 12. SCK Mario Pfisch 31:55 13. AET Arawn Prydain 32:16 14. BOB Vladimir Buller 32:50 15. IWK Jakob Fpathz 33:18 16. KAL Wally Uzal 33:25 17. UTA Leonard Atustha 33:28 18. ROV Mark Saradzhyan 33:59 19. CXG Zack Fujita 34:29 20. TRI Ţenadar 34:41 21. DEU Joe Perez 35:03 22. WOO Miro Luaganakuan 35:07 23. MIM Para'i Paru 35:11 24. IWK Max Maggerstein 36:00 25. SCK Louis Reckell 36:02 26. KYS Misha Koslosk 36:09 27. PCL Roni Linuques 36:14 28. KYS Alexi Vilan 36:15 29. OOO Bernd Kammerlander 36:15 30. KAN Loma Luamin 36:18 31. UTA Horon Dennis 36:24 32. ROV Ruslan Karoft 36:27 33. KON Lester G'Ronk 36:53 34. LOM Nick Estes 36:56 35. STS Paxton Quesada 37:07 36. STS Ucello Anerio 37:31 Ryan Chia got Chungxipang yet another gold on swimming. Miguel Condoro got the silver, first medal for Lendosa so far. Jochen Petersill grabbed the bronze for Westria. Image:Day10-chung_swim.png|Ryan Chia proudly displays his medal. Swimming - 2km Freestyle (female) The female event was disputed on a single heat, just as in the men's event. Results were as follows: Pos. Nation Name Mark (minutes) 01. CXG Se-Ri Wa 31:32 ***** GOLD 02. ROV Donata Vaboska 31:40 ***** SILVER 03. WES Caroline Bruck-an-der-Muur 31:47 ***** BRONZE 04. CXG Wei-Li Sucheng 32:50 05. CXG Erica Tsui 32:58 06. STS Viva Spinola 33:00 07. IWK Fawn Krabbel 33:51 08. WES Hannelore Vintitz 33:55 09. DEU Hortense Rau 33:58 10. SCK Anabella Weiss 35:18 11. ROV Yelena Znaleslav 35:34 12. LEN Alandra Sanvara 35:42 13. PCL Praia Grandona 35:47 14. SCK Charlotte Witz 35:55 15. AET Ariel Curnennos 35:58 16. KYS Helena Natakovili 36:02 17. SAN Marla Onegger 36:15 18. KAL Amanja Tech 36:33 19. PCL Karina al'Khoum 36:34 20. SCW Fæpúri Maspúrn 36:43 21. STS Gazella Rufus 36:50 22. AET Lintilla Haguenon 36:59 23. CXG Rikki Moikami 37:00 24. WOO Uma Kangalura 37:01 25. UTA Dannielle Aeyala 37:10 26. UTA Emily Lewis 37:15 27. LOM Monica Emser 37:21 28. WOO Kela Jangawollong 37:34 29. OOO Irina Soltan 37:54 30. KAN Alexia Furgios 38:10 31. DEU Sabine Garcia 38:11 32. NKO Amidala Farua 38:19 33. SAN Freda Neumann 38:34 34. KYS Natalya Shimanskaya 38:38 35. KON Mina K'Rakrek 38:41 36. DJR Irana Shikadya 38:48 37. IWK Ricarda Welfenbrink 38:50 38. LEN Miguela Rusala 39:00 39. RAS Liselotte Riesling 39:01 40. STS Norma Garnier 39:09 Se-Ri Wa, from Chungxipang, got the gold. Rovenian Donata Vaboska grabbed the silver, while Caroline Bruck-an-der-Muur, from Westria, won the bronze. Basketball (female, 3rd Day) (Main article: Basketball at the 309 Summer Vexgames) Day 10 also saw the third day of the women's basketball group stage. Among the surprises today, Aethelnia beat Niokolo Koba by 59-56. Results were the following: Group A: NKO 56 vs. 59 AET Group A: BOB 81 vs. 54 OOO Group B: STS 79 vs. 60 LYS Group B: KYS 76 vs. 67 SAN Group C: KAN 72 vs. 62 SCK Group C: PCL 82 vs. 74 WGL Group D: WES 89 vs. 45 SCW Group D: UTA 86 vs. 81 DJR Football (male, 2nd Phase) (Main article: Football at the 309 Summer Vexgames) Day 10 saw the 2nd phase of the men's football tournment. The winners of each match will advance to the quarterfinals. On the second game of the day, St. Samuel delivered a show, as they beat the Kongren Republic by a record 9-0 mark! KAN 1 vs. 0 DEU STS 9 vs. 0 KON PCL 1 vs. 0 KAL WES 2 vs. 1 LYS DJR 1 vs. 2 LOM IWK 1 vs. 1 LEN (ET: 1-2) SCK 1 vs. 0 CXG AET 0 vs. 1 BOB Handball (male, 3rd Day) (Main article: Handball at the 309 Summer Vexgames) This day we also had the 3rd day of the men's handball event. Results were as follows: Group A: KYS 34 vs. 15 POL Group A: BOB 23 vs. 18 SAN Group B: WES 29 vs. 24 WGL Group B: DEU 32 vs. 25 OOO Group C: SCK 30 vs. 28 UTA Group C: KAN 30 vs. 18 LEN Group D: STS 33 vs. 23 AET Group D: SCW 32 vs. 13 MIM Volleyball (female, 1st day) (Main article: Volleyball at the 309 Summer Vexgames) The women's volleyball tournment is being divided in three stages. On the first stage, the 22 teams are divided in three groups of six and one group of four. The winners of each group advance to the semifinals, and then to the final match. The favourites for the medals this year include Chungxipang, Kasvria & Savarai, Lombriga, Lendosa, the Lyson Empire, St. Samuel and hosts Porto Capital. Results for the first day were as follows: Group A: AET 3 vs. 0 TRI (25-19, 25-16, 26-24) Group A: CXG 3 vs. 2 WOO (25-16, 14-25, 25-17, 19-25, 15-11) Group A: LEN 3 vs. 2 DEU (25-21, 25-22, 28-30, 26-28, 15-07) Group B: STS 3 vs. 0 BOB (25-16, 25-17, 25-18) Group B: LYS 3 vs. 0 IWK (29-27, 25-12, 25-19) Group B: KAL 3 vs. 0 UTA (25-11, 25-21, 25-16) Group C: KYS 1 vs. 3 KAN (11-25, 26-24, 18-25, 13-25) Group C: PCL 3 vs. 2 SCK (25-12, 11-25, 13-25, 25-17, 15-10) Group C: OOO 3 vs. 0 MIM (25-14, 25-23, 25-21) Water Polo (male, 1st day) (Main article: Water polo at the 309 Summer Vexgames) The men's waterpolo event is being disputed as a simple playoff tournment. For the first phase, the sixteen teams were arranged in eight matches. The favourites for the podium spots are all Burovian dominions: Baben Bay, Deucoland and Kasvria & Savarai. Shaelia, however, is also a close contender. Results for the first round were as follows: Game A: BOB 11 vs. 01 UTA Game B: DEU 11 vs. 04 LEN Game C: KYS 14 vs. 10 STS Game D: IWK 18 vs. 06 AET Game E: CXG 08 vs. 07 KAN Game F: WES 02 vs. 11 SCW Game G: MIM 06 vs. 08 LOM Game H: ROV 06 vs. 04 SCK Medal Standings Nation GOLD SILVER BRONZE 1. Chungxipang CGX 11 6 7 2. St. Samuel STS 9 9 5 3. Niokolo Koba NKO 3 4 3 4. Shaelia SCW 3 2 1 5. Solanchatka SCK 3 2 6. Deucoland DEU 3 1 2 7. Utania UTA 2 1 2 8. Rovens ROV 1 5 4 9. Kasvria & Savarai KYS 1 4 10. Westria WES 1 3 10 11. Kansinia KAN 1 2 12. Mari'im MIM 1 1 13. Lombriga LOM 1 2 14. Porto Capital PCL 1 2 15. Baben Bay BOB 1 16. Djeriga DJR 1 17. Lysonia LYS 1 18. Lendosa LEN 1 19. Kalesthesia KAL 1 20. Aethelnia AET 1 21. Sanx SAN 1